


Overloaded, Baby, I Can Hardly Walk

by FestiveFerret



Series: Somebody Get Me a Doctor [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Come Collection, Coming Through a Tube, Doctor Steve Rogers, Humiliation, M/M, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Overstimulation, PWP, Patient Tony Stark, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Sexual Health Exam, Sounding, Unrequited Crush On the Hot Doctor, Younger Steve, age gap, older Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: Saying that Tony was looking forward to his second annual Adult Male Health Exam wouldn't have been accurate at all. He was dreading it. But it also would have been sort of accurate, because he couldn't fucking wait.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Other(s), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Somebody Get Me a Doctor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812235
Comments: 44
Kudos: 494
Collections: Team Angst, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Overloaded, Baby, I Can Hardly Walk

**Author's Note:**

> There is no dubcon in this because Tony knows what to expect for the procedure and consents to it BUT it has a bit of that feeling of not wanting to like it but liking it, so if that's your squick, this may not be for you.
> 
> This is the second in the series. You don't have to read the first to understand this as it's mostly shameless medkink, but this one does have an angsty/unresolved/unrequited ending that I intend to address more down the line in the series so BEWARE if that's not your thing. It is ignorable if you're just here to get your rocks off though ;)
> 
> Thanks to ashes0909 for beta, and to issa and flame for helping inspire me/cheering me on!

Saying that Tony was looking forward to his second annual Adult Male Health Exam wouldn't have been accurate at all. He was  _ dreading  _ it. But it also would have been sort of accurate, because he couldn't fucking wait.

His fantasies had often drifted back towards Dr. Steve Rogers throughout the year. At first, they'd sneak up and mug him when he least expected it. He'd be happily jacking off, thinking of the busty redhead or the extremely well-hung brunet he'd last been with, and then, right before he came, he'd get a flash of blond and the feeling of two fingers buried deep in his ass and he'd go off like a rocket.

Once he'd started letting those memories sneak in earlier, even bidding them entry into his voluminous spank bank, they took full run of the place. It seemed he couldn't wrap his hand around his dick without thinking about Steve doing it too. 

And yet, even though he'd spent a full year using the sexy, young doctor as fantasy fodder, when the office had called and asked if he wanted to rebook with Dr. Rogers for his Adult Male Health Exam, instead of with his usual GP, Dr. Cho, he'd said yes.

He might have screeched  _ yes, _ he couldn't quite remember.

But now he was sitting in the waiting room, hard as a rock and trying to hide it from the receptionist, and it was starting to feel like a bad, bad idea. So bad, he wondered if he should just up and bail out right now and re-book with Helen for another day, even if the clinic was booked solid through September.

The thought of missing out on his chance to see Steve though… As humiliating as it was going to be, it was kind of exciting too. More than "kind of," really, especially if you asked Tony's dick, which was feeling pretty into the whole thing. He wanted this and he didn't want it, and inaction always won out over action, so he kept his ass in the chair and waited.

"Tony?" the nurse called out, popping his head into the room.

Tony stood, holding his suit jacket strategically in front of his crotch, and followed the nurse to the back offices. He was led into a different exam room than the last time, but one that was decked out essentially the same way - exam table with too-crinkly paper, computer desk, drawers of Things, awkward chair.

He sat on the crinkly paper, feet dangling tortuously a foot from the floor, and waited all over again.

When the door opened and Dr. Steve Rogers walked in, Tony  _ actually  _ groaned out loud. He was even hotter than he'd remembered, even hotter than the hyped up version Tony had built in his head. Even hotter than a man who was about to touch Tony's junk without letting Tony touch back had the legal right to be.

Steve tilted his head with an odd smile at Tony's involuntary sound. "You okay, Mr, Stark?"

"Tony, please. And I'm rarely okay, but nothing you have to be concerned about. Just -" Tony waved a hand near his head. "Mad genius."

That twisted Steve's smile into something brighter and truer. "Alright. If you say so." He sat down at the computer and typed for a bit to bring up Tony's file. "Okay. So how has your year been?"

"Pretty kickass," Tony said. "I invented a new polymer for use in solar cell tech."

Steve's eyebrow quirked up just a tiny bit then returned to neutral. "I saw that. And how about your health? How's being forty-one working out for you?"

"Well… everything hurts. All the time. Every calorie I eat counts for two calories and every calorie I burn counts for a half. I need half as much sleep but I get twice as much and I keep forgetting where I put my glasses. Unless I'm wearing my contacts already, in which case I can find my glasses with unerring accuracy and let me tell you, both at once is not pleasant. Remind me to invent better multifocal contacts, by the way…"

"Will do. And how's your sex life?"

"Goodness. At least buy me dinner first."

Steve snorted. "Considering it was your company's student grant program that let me go to med school in the first place, I'd say you bought me about four hundred dinners first." 

"Sounds like that means I get to hear all about  _ your  _ sex life," Tony said, before he could stop himself. God, that was wildly inappropriate. Steve wasn't just going to cancel this appointment, he was going to sue Tony for sexual harassment. "Sorry that was -"

"Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine," Steve sing-songed.

Tony snapped his mouth shut then opened it again. "I'm - uh." He blinked. "Well. Fair's fair, I guess. I had a girlfriend for two months just before Christmas. Then I had a boyfriend for five months in the spring. They both dumped me for working too much. Yes, we used condoms, no it doesn't burn when I pee, and yes, I always sprung for the good lube."

Steve typed a few things into his computer, smiling. "Okay. So you remember the exam from last year, yeah? There are a few small changes to the standard this year, but I'll walk you through them. Did you have anything you wanted to discuss, any concerns, before we begin?"

"Thought I earned some sultry details, doc?"

Steve stood up, still smiling and pulled a metal tray out of a cupboard. "If you're good for your exam."

Tony flushed hot at the unexpected promise of praise.

"If you don't have any questions, I'll step out and let you change into the gown."

"I remember the drill." Tony didn't clarify that the reason he remembered the drill was because he'd been going through the same motions in his wet dreams for a year.

Steve stepped out of the room, the door closing with a soft  _ snick  _ behind him, and Tony stood up and started undoing his plethora of buttons. It was kind of stupid to come to this in a suit. For one, the thin pants barely covered his raging erection, and two, it was going to take him far too long to get out of it. But he'd had this weird idea that he somehow looked more impressive in a suit, as if that mattered. Steve was about to see him spread out naked and whimpering, so impressive really wasn't on the table at all.

Tony whipped his way down the buttons as fast as he could - because the only thing worse than the fact that he had to do this at all would be Steve coming back just in time to see Tony's bare ass sticking out at him as he tried to wiggle his way out of his socks. Pants, shirt, socks, undershirt, shoes. Tony molded them into a haphazard pile-like thing on the chair. He pulled the gown on, folded it around himself, and hopped back on the exam table. The rush left him feeling breathless and pumped full of adrenaline, but it was another three minutes before there came a knock on the door.

"Tony?"

"Come in."

Steve stepped back in the room, somehow even more beautiful than five minutes ago, and hooked his stethoscope around his neck. He stepped up close, his thighs bumping Tony's knees, and put his fingers under Tony's jaw. "How's work going?"

Tony tipped his chin up, the inherent submission swirling in his stomach. "Pretty good. I'm looking for a new assistant, though."

Steve petted back behind Tony's ears, then down the sides of his neck, poking gently. "What happened to your previous one?"

"She got promoted to COO."

Steve chuckled. He took a light from the wall and shined it in Tony's eyes and then his ears, leaning in close enough that Tony could smell his body wash.

"All out of pumpkin spice?"

Steve blinked for a moment then laughed. "Oh, the shower gel. Yeah. You like this one?"

Tony shrugged. "Sandalwood is nice, but it doesn't give me that feeling of walking into Starbucks first thing on a Monday morning and breathing in my lord and saviour."

"I'll keep that in mind." Steve took his stethoscope off his neck and tucked it in his ears. He parted the top of Tony's gown, rubbed the pad against his hand to warm it, then pressed it to Tony's chest.

Despite his efforts, it was cold, but that wasn't what made Tony flinch, heart going into overdrive. It was Steve's knuckles brushing against his skin, the closeness of his hand, the serious furrow to his brow while he stared at his watch and counted.

"Okay. That's all good." Steve set his stethoscope aside. "Lie down please."

Tony spun his legs around and stretched out long on the exam table. Steve lay the cloth drape over his lap and the slight weight on his cock was enough to steal his breath again. Tony bit his tongue so he wouldn't rut up against the drape, but Steve leaned in a little and whispered, "Breathe, Tony."

Tony huffed out a sharp breath that carried a tiny whimper on it. 

"Is it too cold?" Steve asked, adorably concerned, and Tony shook his head.

"It's fine. Breathing's overrated, that's all," Tony quipped.

"Actually, one of the first things I learned in med school was the vital importance of breathing."

Tony blinked up at Steve, caught in his angelic smile, and he shivered when Steve's fingers brushed too gently against his ribs. Steve kept poking and prodding and tapping and listening and then stepped away from the table.

"Okay, Tony. You feeling okay?"

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent. I'm going to head south of the border now. And this is where I remind you that there's a new element to the test, now. Can you just scooch up a bit? Bit more?"

Tony wriggled his way unattractively down the exam table until it felt like his ass was hanging off the end. Steve guided his feet into the stirrups. 

"I'm just going to do a more in-depth, manual testical exam. It might be a little bit uncomfortable, but it shouldn't hurt and I promise to be very gentle. Just my hands, no scary implements, okay?"

Tony nodded, but Steve's hands were more frightening than any implement he could think of. The power they held over Tony's self control was one of the scariest things he'd ever had to face.

"Testicular cancer is very treatable if caught early," Steve was saying, but Tony's attention was trapped by the way he stretched the nitrile gloves over his long fingers.

Then Steve reached down and gently cupped one of Tony's balls in his hand.

"Oh," Tony choked out, biting hard on his tongue before he added a string of curses.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just -" Tony flopped flat on the exam table, pressing his head hard into the pointless little pillow under it. "Just startled."

"I'll go slow," Steve said, as if that was any better. He lifted the weight of Tony's balls in his hand then gently pinched the skin at the base of his sac. He worked his way down, spreading the skin out and rolling it between his fingers as he checked for irregularities.

Steve took one of Tony's balls between his fingers and squeezed, sending little shocks of fear-laced anticipation up through Tony's gut. He petted nitrile-covered fingertips around the curve of Tony's ball, hefting it, stretching it out, squishing it a little, then moving on to the other one.

Steve's touch was firm and gentle at the same time, his eyes fixed on Tony's groin, brows furrowed slightly in focus. He leaned in, drawing lines over the sensitive skin with his glove-covered finger.

And, god, Tony had been hard before he arrived and he was still hard now, and Steve was  _ touching  _ him. He bit his lip, trying to use the pain to focus him, but the pain just mixed with pleasure as Steve massaged his balls. 

Then Steve's knuckle brushed ever so lightly against Tony's perineum and an entirely unexpected orgasm slammed through him like a freight train. 

"Oh shit!" Tony whined, trying to curl up then stopping when that increased the pressure on his balls from Steve's hold. His cock jerked under the drape and sprayed come up over his stomach, soaking the wrap. 

"Oh!" Steve said, startled. He jerked up to his feet, releasing Tony's balls. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

Tony sucked in desperate gasps. "You're sorry? I'm sorry." His cheeks burst into flames, but he resisted the urge to cover his face with his arm, feeling like that was somehow worse. Humiliated pleasure throbbed through him, making his dick twitch, more come leaking from the tip.

Steve made a face. "Shoot. That's going to make the rest of this more difficult for you. I'm so sorry. I should have been paying attention."

It was pretty hard to wish that Steve had been paying better attention, because then he would have noticed that Tony had been verging on a complete breakdown since he'd walked in. 

"Do you need a minute? Or we can reschedule the rest. I don't want to hurt you. Tony?"

Body still trembling with aftershocks, Tony shook his head. "Nope," he gritted out. "It's fine. Just - just finish it." Maybe the discomfort of overstimulation would make this less of a conflicting experience.

Steve hesitated. "I'm going to need another sample. A sterile one."

"I know." Tony shuddered through a shock of arousal at the memory of the tube sliding down into his dick. "It's okay. I'll be fine."

"Tell me if it's too much, Tony."

"I will." He wouldn't.

"Okay," Steve said, sounding reluctant. He stepped away to rummage through his supplies, and Tony basked in the breathing space, squeezing his eyes shut and sucking in sharp huffs of oxygen. Every nerve was on fire, lighting up with jolting electricity. Tony was just as desperate to crawl away and be alone as he was to have Steve's hands on him again. Steve spent a long time rustling through his supplies, and Tony knew he was trying to give him some time to recover, but the humiliation throbbed hot and heavy through Tony's chest and kept each of his nerves buzzing. When Steve's hand landed on Tony's ankle, he startled, not realizing he'd let his eyes fall shut.

"Sorry," Steve murmured.

"I'm okay." Tony cleared his throat roughly. "Too much coffee this morning."

Steve didn't say anything to that. He came around to Tony's side and settled his hand on his hip. "I'm going to lift the drape now."

"Okay."

Steve peeled the drape back, then, upon seeing how much of a mess Tony had made, took it off completely and folded it up to wipe away Tony's come. He dropped it in the laundry, leaving Tony completely exposed, and wrapped his fingers around Tony's soft dick.

A shiver of overstimulation vibrated down Tony's cock and up his spine. He swallowed several times in a row, pushing back the whimpers and moans that piled up at the back of his throat. 

"Let me know if anything hurts," Steve said softly. He worked his fingers down Tony's length, poking and prodding in a way that would normally feel like nothing at all, but wound up and so soon after his orgasm, it left Tony shaking. He squeezed his way down, examined the tip, then circled the base with his fingers, holding Tony's cock upright. It looked small in his hand, still soft but making a valiant effort to throb full again. 

Steve wiped a moist pad over the tip of Tony's cock and the cool air hitting it after made Tony grit his teeth. Next was the swab itself, a long, thin rod with the swab and a tube inside. Steve doused it in lube then held up Tony's cock again, lining up the tip with his slit. 

"Just breathe, Tony. And let me know if it's too much." He started to press the tip in.

Tony couldn't stop the moan, there was simply no way. Steve had told him last year that he was safe to make whatever noises he needed to, but humiliation still burned his cheeks knowing that even though the rest of the office couldn't hear him, Steve could. The swap sliding into his cock was a wicked mix of pleasure and pain, and every beat of Tony's heart was pushing blood back down there to pump him full again.

He watched his dick grow in Steve's hand, yearning up like it was desperate to swallow more of the rod. Steve slid in slowly but steadily, and Tony couldn't help but wonder if it would be the same if Steve was fucking him instead. Steve's hand was braced against Tony's hip, bracing his hand but also keeping Tony still, and was too easy to imagine Steve's thumb digging in while he guided himself into Tony, whispering praises.

Steve's thumb moved against Tony's skin, a short, gentle reassuring brush and pleasure shuddered down Tony's spine. God, he wasn't going to make it through this. The rod sunk deeper, aided by Steve, lube, and gravity, rubbing against Tony's insides in tandem rhythm with his thudding heartbeat.

"Okay. Good job, Tony. We're there. Now a quick pinch, sorry." He twisted the top of the rod.

Just like last time, it wasn't a pinch. It was a short, sharp jab straight to the pleasure centre of Tony's brain. He cursed brilliantly, and luckily Steve took it as discomfort because he patted his hip gently and made vague, reassuring noises. Once Tony was breathing again, Steve gently worked the rod out, leaving the thin, flexible tube behind. It was an ingenious design, two in one, but Tony's cock twitched with interest at the idea of Steve needing to swap the rod for a tube instead of it being one unit. He'd have to work the rod out, friction sliding up the inside of Tony's cock, then fuck down into him again the with tube. 

When the rod was free, Steve clicked a syringe to the end of the tube then gently released Tony's cock to lie against his stomach. He wasn't completely hard again - he was here because he was getting older, after all - but his dick was trying with all its might, and he had a suspicion this would be the shortest refractory period of his life. It didn't stop every touch from being magnified to five thousand though. Overstimulation had never been a favourite of Tony's before, but at this point, he'd let Steve fuck him til he wept. He could barely make out "desperate" in the rear view mirror anymore.

"How're you doing there, Tony?" Steve asked, knocking Tony's thoughts back to reality.

"Fine. Okay. It's… a lot," Tony admitted.

"I know," Steve cooed. He rubbed Tony's hip again. "I'm sorry. We're clicking through this thing, thought. I'll have you free and out of here in no time."

That would be a blessing and a curse. Oh, to be trapped in here for days, Steve examining and working over every inch of Tony's skin until he'd come and sobbed too much to even be able to summon a single tear. Tony turned another groan into a cough and adjusted himself on the table while Steve labelled the swab then changed his gloves and prepared the rest of his tools. The paper stuck to Tony's back as he moved, crinkling and tearing, making new folds that would tease and tickle.

Steve moved around to the end of the exam table, pulled up a stool, and clicked on a light. He grabbed another drape from a drawer and lay it over Tony's stomach, covering the base of his cock but leaving the tip with the tube protruding from it, still exposed. "Okay, scootch up just a little more, Tony."

Tony wriggled his way down, all but waving his crotch in Steve's face. Steve guided him the last few inches then adjusted the light. He leaned in, eyes focused intently on Tony, and Tony vibrated under his evaluative stare. It was like Steve could take him apart into his component pieces just with his eyes, as easily as Tony could take apart a robot with his. 

Steve started with a hand on Tony's thigh, clearly meant to keep him from being startled, but instead it just kickstarted Tony's anticipation again. The hand slid up then adjusted Tony's balls, gripping the case of his cock for a moment as he moved everything out of the way. Steve's finger brushed over Tony's hole and it was everything Tony could do not to flinch away from the touch. It was so overwhelming, way too much stimulation so soon after his orgasm, but it was only going to get worse. 

"Good job, Tony." 

Tony basked in the praise.

"Just bear down on my fingers here…" Steve pressed his lubed finger to Tony's hole and it was welcomed in easily. It wasn't like last night Tony had fucked himself with a dildo the size of a baseball bat to try and keep his boner at bay or anything... Steve smiled at Tony from between his knees then dropped his gaze clinically to where both fingers were now disappearing into Tony's body. "Really good," Steve murmured.

He pressed deep inside, brushing past Tony's prostate with an agonizing jolt, then worked his way around, feeling. He tapped on Tony's abdomen a few times, carefully avoiding where his cock was throbbing back to life, then eased back to assault his prostate again. Steve pressed from the inside and the outside at the same time, feeling and exploring.

God, if only Tony  _ was  _ just a robot. Then Steve could take him apart and put him back together again without any of this humiliation. He burned from head to foot, desperate to crawl out of his skin. Then Steve gripped Tony's thigh with his other hand and everything settled again.

Pleasure was starting to crawl out from under the overstimuation, inevitable and reluctant, but there nonetheless. It hurt, but it hurt  _ good.  _ Now that the syringe was in place, Tony knew it was okay if he came, but the sheer idea was still humiliating, especially since he was so overwhelmed as it was and he didn't know what else a second orgasm might pull out of him. He started shaking and Steve's thumb brushed up his inner thigh.

"Just a little more, Tony. You're doing great." Steve shone the light in and leaned down closer, stretching and spreading his fingers as he checked him out. Tony was like a piece of meat Steve was examining before buying him and that disinterested scrutiny pulsed precome into the tube that still filled his cock, twitching under the drape.

"Okay, that takes care of that," Steve said kindly. "One more thing I need."

"I know," Tony gasped, shifting on the table. 

"You sure you're okay? You can come back if this is too uncomfortable. I can squeeze you in for just the sample tomorrow."

For some reason, Tony's mind provided an image of him and Steve in a dark closet, Tony's pants half down and Steve's hand around his dick, stroking him with the tube sticking out, a rushed handjob between appointments. Tony moaned and bit his lip. "It's okay. I'd rather get it over with."

"Alright. If you can't, you can't, though. Tell me to stop. Don't be a hero," Steve said with a laugh, and Tony tried to laugh back but it came out as more of a grunt.

Steve twisted his fingers, crooking them up and covered Tony's cock with his other hand, the drape between them. He started to work Tony's prostate expertly, rubbing and pressing, trying to coax another orgasm out of him.

But it was like wailing on the pleasure button with a sledgehammer; it was just too much and it wasn't long before Tony started squirming and whimpering, unable to stay still under the assault.

"Shh, shh. You're okay, Tony. Come on, just relax. You can do this."

"I don't know if I can," Tony whined.

Steve started to stroke his hand up and down over Tony's cock and  _ oh  _ that shifted things a bit more towards pleasure. For the first time since he'd come, he felt like he was building towards something. But that also meant Steve couldn't hold him down as easily, and Tony couldn't stop himself from moving. He squirmed and writhed, thrusting up into Steve's hold then pulling away again. 

"Come on," Steve coaxed gently, his fingers plunging into Tony's hole with unforgiving intensity. "You're doing such a good job, Tony."

And god, Tony wanted to come for him. He wanted to give Steve what he was asking for. He wanted to be good.  _ "Yeah -" _ He arched up right as Steve moved and the drape fell away from his cock, revealing him completely. Instead of replacing it, Steve let his hand slide over Tony without the barrier between them. His hand was hot, even through his glove, and his grip was perfectly tight.

With the tube on the inside and Steve's big, warm hand on the outside, Tony felt like he was fucking and being fucked at the same time. The lube inside made the tube move with each thrust, jacking him from the inside. Nothing was hidden or covered or careful. He was building and building, winding tighter and tighter.

"Steve, I'm gonna -"

"Yeah, come on, Tony. Let go. Show me what you've got."

And that was it. Knowing Steve was watching him, eyes fixing on him, asking for him to give him this was all it took to tip Tony over the edge. It was sheer agony, way too much, way too soon, and Tony whined, his legs curling up out of the stirrups. 

Steve milked his prostate from the inside and out, his thumb rubbing against his perineum, fingers loose around the base of his cock as he worked every last drop out of Tony. When he finally released him, Tony was panting, chest heaving up and down, tears leaving itchy tracks down his cheeks. 

Steve bent over him with concern. "Are you okay?"

Tony nodded, but couldn't speak yet.

"Okay. I'm just going to take this out and then you're all set." He put his hand back on Tony's cock but he was too exhausted to react to the jolting shocks that shuddered through him. Steve worked quickly, disconnecting the syringe, then sliding the tube free. Every inch was agony, like it was a fish hook trying to draw more pleasure up and out of Tony, but he had nothing left to give. 

Steve helped Tony's feet out of the stirrups and covered him with the drape. He let him curl up on the exam table, guiding with one hand. "Don't sit up just yet. I don't want you getting dizzy." He took a water bottle from the fridge and handed it over then fussed with the tools and samples for a minute, cleaning up. 

Tony sipped the water and tried to remember how to breathe. 

Steve returned and set his hand on Tony's side. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yup. I'm fine. Just - just need a minute."

"No problem." Steve surreptitiously snuck his stethoscope into Tony's gown but apparently found nothing to be concerned about because he nodded to himself and released him. After a few minutes, Tony braved sitting up. "You have someone to drive you, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Steve gave Tony's wrist a little squeeze. "Want me to step out or do you need a hand getting dressed?"

"I - uh."

"It's okay. Take your time."

"I can do it. But don't… don't leave."

"Okay," Steve agreed softly, and Tony was relieved that he didn't sound annoyed. Tony didn't know why he didn't want to be alone, but he felt like a towel, twisted up to be wrung out, and he didn't trust his legs to hold him. 

Steve turned pointedly to his computer, giving Tony what privacy he could. Tony managed to struggle into his clothes without embarrassing himself, cursing the suit once again. He gulped down the rest of the water and tried to fluff his hair back into some semblance of order.

"Have some carbs and protein," Steve advised. "Maybe some candy. You look a bit pale. And lots of water."

"I'll be okay, honest. My driver will take me home and make sure I'm looked after." Tony took a deep breath in then let it out again. 

"Okay good." Steve looked honestly relieved. "You did great today," Steve said, with such earnest appreciation that Tony melted, his knees almost giving out.

"Thank you. Is that everything?"

Steve nodded. "I'll walk you out."

"Oh wait. Wasn't I a good boy?" Tony teased, but Steve's face fell, twisting a bit uncomfortable. "I'm just kidding. You don't have to tell me anyth-"

"I'm - I'm engaged," Steve said flatly. "So nothing exciting to report, I'm afraid. Vanilla, married couple stuff."

Tony opened and closed his mouth, not sure why the news twisted something deep inside him. It wasn't like he could  _ date  _ his doctor, even if he had been single. So it didn't matter that Steve was engaged. But still… "Engaged isn't married, doc," Tony managed to husk out, staying light and teasing. "Keep things interesting while you still can. The internet has tons of great ideas."

Steve's frown twisted into a smile. He chuckled. "Thanks for the advice."

"Any time."

Steve held out a hand and Tony shook it, shuddering as those long, deft fingers that had been inside him moments ago curled around his palm. "Have a good year, Tony. See you next time."

"You too."

Tony walked out of the office and straight to his waiting car. It was good that Steve was engaged. That meant Tony wouldn't spend yet another year lusting after him. 

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Tony Stark Bingo:  
> Collaborator Name: FestiveFerret  
> Card Number: 3137  
> Prompt: T5 - "Doctor's Appointment"  
> Warnings/Major Tags: Medical Kink, PWP


End file.
